Stable Girl: Urukhai and Nightmares
by Blue-PaperTiger
Summary: The stable girl's back and getting herself into big trouble. Will her master save her in time? Also, stable girl finally gets named. Enjoy! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_The_ _Lord of the Rings_ and all its themes, people, places, creatures or names do not belong to me at all. The _Stable girl_ however, does belong to me.

This is the longer story I've mentioned a few times, thought I might as well, but it won't be as long as most chaptered stories.

Hope you all love this new one!

This story carries straight on from _Stable Girl: New Age, New King_.

* * *

Chapter 1

After a moment she remembered herself, unfolding her arms and looking down at her scrubby gown she tried to wipe away the dirt. Turning to the empty stall her slept in she moved her hands up to her head; to find a tangled plait with bits of straw stuck in it. Sighing, she slumped down on to her make shift bed and propped her chin up on her messy hands. Looking round, her eyes stopped on an elegant palomino filly that stood restless in the stall opposite. She stamped her hooves down in protest to not being taken out for the ride as well.

"Morwen!" Glancing back she saw one of the other stable hand's waving to her. He was a young boy, about twelve, and surprisingly skinny despite his strength. His face was twisted with worry by the time he had run over to her. "What on Valar are you doing?"

"I'm taking Roheryn out for a ride. She has not been ridden for many days and has been growing ever restless..."  
"But…"

"…would you rather she become so restless that she hurt herself or her rider when the time comes?"  
"Well no…"

"…then why, Ceorl, are you stopping me?" Bowing shyly, he watched her ride out of the gate and into the open fields beyond before returning to the stable's to continue mucking out.

The filly responded to even the slightest command and enjoyed the skill that her rider showed. They wound their way threw an entanglement of trees, gracefully weaving in and out, both enjoying the freedom of being out in the wilderness. As their got deeper into the woods and the forest floor softer and uneven she slowed the filly down to a calm walk_. I'd never be allowed near the stables again if I broke one of the horses' legs when riding, especially unasked._ The sun shot down threw the gapes and the gusts of wind made the branches of the great trees wave around, sending eerie shafts of shadow and light across the ground. It was pleasantly quiet; only the occasional bird song and rustle of leaves breaking the silence.

Roheryn halted suddenly, almost sending her rider flying over her head. After a moment of calming the young filly down, Morwen realised that the bird songs had ceased and there was something foul lingering in the air. The filly shook her head in protest and gnawed at her bite; she was not too happy. Both horse and rider looked all around them, the feeling of cruel eyes on them, with cruel intentions. The sun sank behind some ominous clouds and the breeze ceased. _Something foul is hunting us._

There was a suddenly gust of wind which spooked Roheryn into rearing, sending Morwen flying off her back. As her foggy vision cleared she realised she was on her back staring up at the treetops with a throbbing pain in her head. The woods seemed deafly silent until a panicked whiney and dreadful screech of joy brought her out it her daze. Sitting up she could see an orc jabbing up towards the rearing filly's face. Just as she got up to defend her mount a thunderous war cry echoed from behind her. Both she and the orc froze in fearful anticipation as the sound of heavy foot beats approached. Turning, Morwen's breath was sucked from her lungs as her eyes came across a band of Uruk-hai marching straight threw the woods towards them.

Chapter 2

Her scream was cut short as an Uruk fist knocked her back down to the forest floor. Bleeding from her nose and mouth, she somehow stayed conscious enough to see the Uruk-hai slaughter the orc. Roheryn bolted as soon as the orc and Uruk-hai started fighting, sure that her rider had been killed. Once the orc's head had been cut loose from its previous residence the remaining Uruk-hai turned to their smaller quarry who still lay dazed on the ground.

An armoured foot stomped into view in front of her nose and she whimpered quietly before preparing for what was to come. So I die alone at the hands of Uruk-hai, a bit later than I expected too. Blood sprayed from her mouth as the foot kicked her in the stomach, sending her impacting into a tree trunk.

Blackness; cold, silent and painful. The sensation of strong arms wrapping round her, picking her up. A warm solid chest moving up and down steadily beside her. The sound of bird songs again and hoof beats in a canter. A familiar and comforting smell. Heated breath blowing on her cheek. _Lord Éomer?_

Her eyes rolled open to take in the sight of an unfamiliar room, decorating in the white horse of Rohan and knots. Rising up, she sat for a moment taking in the room; it was cosy; a roaring fire blazing in a magnificent fireplace, beautiful pictures of ancient battles and majestic horses carved into wood, rich green and red tapestries hanging. Moving her attention down, she found that the bed cloths were soft and warm, very different to the haggard rag of a blanket she had in the stable. They too were embroidered with the white horse of Rohan, the rich dark green and red making the horse stand out. The room was empty, and there was no sound from outside the closed door. Climbing out of the bed reluctantly, she made her way over to the door and opened it. The corridor seemed to stretch out for an eternity and grew darker with every step forward she took. Entering the Golden hall, she found the huge fireplace in the centre blazing, casting odd shaped shadows across the walls. It was just how she remembered it from when she last entered the great hall when she was a child. But still she found no one; the entire of Meduseld was silent. Looking to the throne it was covered in dust and cobwebs and it seemed worn and broken. Suddenly a great pounding came from the doors and they shook as if been struck by a battering ram from outside. The pounding was amplified to the point of agony by the emptiness and every time the doors were struck the throne grew older and pieces started to drop off. Morwen's cries for help came out as a whisper over the hammering and she spun round in search of anyone. The doors suddenly burst open, the fire puffing out and a black mist swarmed in, enveloping everything. Just as the dark fog reached her feet the throne collapsed into ashes. As the fog slowly started to rise she could feel bony hands clutching her and stabbing into her. Every scream of agony and fear from every battle ever fought throughout the ages invaded her hearing and deafened her. As the mist consumed the entire hall, leaving only a small space around her head she saw the face of a burnt skull thrust towards her.

Morwen's eyes flickered open, her breathing was shuddered and she was covered in a cold sweat. Realising she had just been dreaming she steadied her breath and turned to studying her surroundings. It was the same room from her dream. Turning her head to the side she saw the slumped figure of a nurse smiling softly at her. "Nice to see you're awake." Morwen tried to open her mouth to speak her thanks but found that her mouth was as dry as a desert and her lips and stuck together temporarily.

Chapter 3

"Thank you." She bowed her head and smiled weakly as she finished the cup of water. "You had a bit of a nasty encounter in those woods. Orcs I hear. It was a sure goods thing King-to-be, Lord Éomer was about hunting the same beasts else Valar knows what would have come of you."

"I daren't think of it."

"Don't you dare! Lies yourself back down." Morwen put her feet back under the quilt and lay down. _I need to get back to the stable, Ceorl needs me._ "Young Ceorl is doing just fine without you for now. But you, you need your rest." She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again when she realised it would be pointless. _This woman would probably carry me back into bed._ Taking a deep breath, she winced as a sharp pain stabbed across her stomach and she remembered the foot.

After a while a dark figure stood in the doorway, face hidden in shadow. The nurse looked over to the visitor and bowed politely before leaving just as the figure stepped in. Lord Éomer frowned with concern at the young stable girl lay in the bed in front of him. She must have been only nineteen, her long wavy red hair draped over her shoulders and those soft lips finally regaining their original rosy colour. Her face was pale underneath the dirt and her sharp grey eyes piercing the darkness. The dying fire casting gentle shadows across her face.

He made his way over to the fire, his muscles rippling underneath the rich dark green tunic. His wavy blonde hair falling in front of his face as he bent down to rekindle the lacking flames. She watched him as he stood back up and leant on the fireplace. His face illuminated light orange as he stared into the flames, deep in thought. After a long moment of silent contemplation she felt herself stiffen up as he looked to her. His face was unreadable as she prepared an explanation in her head to why she was out alone and unarmed. Morwen couldn't tell if he was going to be angry, upset, relieved or suspicious, if he was going to speak at all. "How are you feeling?" her mind went blank; not quite the question she was expecting. After remembering herself she looked down shyly. "All the better thanks to you, my Lord." He stepped away from the fire and looked straight at her, hands held behind his back. "Why were you riding in the woods alone?" his face seemed more concerned than angry at her reckless behaviour. "The filly was very restless, my Lord, and I thought it best to exercise her so she wouldn't become a danger to herself or her rider. Please forgive me, my Lord, I did not think." She looked away ashamed of herself, in putting the young horse's life in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her scream was cut short as an Uruk fist knocked her back down to the forest floor. Bleeding from her nose and mouth, she somehow stayed conscious enough to see the Uruk-hai slaughter the orc. Roheryn bolted as soon as the orc and Uruk-hai started fighting, sure that her rider had been killed. Once the orc's head had been cut loose from its previous residence the remaining Uruk-hai turned to their smaller quarry who still lay dazed on the ground.

An armoured foot stomped into view in front of her nose and she whimpered quietly before preparing for what was to come. So I die alone at the hands of Uruk-hai, a bit later than I expected too. Blood sprayed from her mouth as the foot kicked her in the stomach, sending her impacting into a tree trunk.

Blackness; cold, silent and painful. The sensation of strong arms wrapping round her, picking her up. A warm solid chest moving up and down steadily beside her. The sound of bird songs again and hoof beats in a canter. A familiar and comforting smell. Heated breath blowing on her cheek. _Lord Éomer?_

Her eyes rolled open to take in the sight of an unfamiliar room, decorating in the white horse of Rohan and knots. Rising up, she sat for a moment taking in the room; it was cosy; a roaring fire blazing in a magnificent fireplace, beautiful pictures of ancient battles and majestic horses carved into wood, rich green and red tapestries hanging. Moving her attention down, she found that the bed cloths were soft and warm, very different to the haggard rag of a blanket she had in the stable. They too were embroidered with the white horse of Rohan, the rich dark green and red making the horse stand out. The room was empty, and there was no sound from outside the closed door. Climbing out of the bed reluctantly, she made her way over to the door and opened it. The corridor seemed to stretch out for an eternity and grew darker with every step forward she took. Entering the Golden hall, she found the huge fireplace in the centre blazing, casting odd shaped shadows across the walls. It was just how she remembered it from when she last entered the great hall when she was a child. But still she found no one; the entire of Meduseld was silent. Looking to the throne it was covered in dust and cobwebs and it seemed worn and broken. Suddenly a great pounding came from the doors and they shook as if been struck by a battering ram from outside. The pounding was amplified to the point of agony by the emptiness and every time the doors were struck the throne grew older and pieces started to drop off. Morwen's cries for help came out as a whisper over the hammering and she spun round in search of anyone. The doors suddenly burst open, the fire puffing out and a black mist swarmed in, enveloping everything. Just as the dark fog reached her feet the throne collapsed into ashes. As the fog slowly started to rise she could feel bony hands clutching her and stabbing into her. Every scream of agony and fear from every battle ever fought throughout the ages invaded her hearing and deafened her. As the mist consumed the entire hall, leaving only a small space around her head she saw the face of a burnt skull thrust towards her.

Morwen's eyes flickered open, her breathing was shuddered and she was covered in a cold sweat. Realising she had just been dreaming she steadied her breath and turned to studying her surroundings. It was the same room from her dream. Turning her head to the side she saw the slumped figure of a nurse smiling softly at her. "Nice to see you're awake." Morwen tried to open her mouth to speak her thanks but found that her mouth was as dry as a desert and her lips and stuck together temporarily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Thank you." She bowed her head and smiled weakly as she finished the cup of water. "You had a bit of a nasty encounter in those woods. Orcs I hear. It was a sure goods thing King-to-be, Lord Éomer was about hunting the same beasts else Valar knows what would have come of you."

"I daren't think of it."

"Don't you dare! Lies yourself back down." Morwen put her feet back under the quilt and lay down. _I need to get back to the stable, Ceorl needs me._ "Young Ceorl is doing just fine without you for now. But you, you need your rest." She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again when she realised it would be pointless. _This woman would probably carry me back into bed._ Taking a deep breath, she winced as a sharp pain stabbed across her stomach and she remembered the foot.

After a while a dark figure stood in the doorway, face hidden in shadow. The nurse looked over to the visitor and bowed politely before leaving just as the figure stepped in. Lord Éomer frowned with concern at the young stable girl lay in the bed in front of him. She must have been only nineteen, her long wavy red hair draped over her shoulders and those soft lips finally regaining their original rosy colour. Her face was pale underneath the dirt and her sharp grey eyes piercing the darkness. The dying fire casting gentle shadows across her face.

He made his way over to the fire, his muscles rippling underneath the rich dark green tunic. His wavy blonde hair falling in front of his face as he bent down to rekindle the lacking flames. She watched him as he stood back up and leant on the fireplace. His face illuminated light orange as he stared into the flames, deep in thought. After a long moment of silent contemplation she felt herself stiffen up as he looked to her. His face was unreadable as she prepared an explanation in her head to why she was out alone and unarmed. Morwen couldn't tell if he was going to be angry, upset, relieved or suspicious, if he was going to speak at all. "How are you feeling?" her mind went blank; not quite the question she was expecting. After remembering herself she looked down shyly. "All the better thanks to you, my Lord." He stepped away from the fire and looked straight at her, hands held behind his back. "Why were you riding in the woods alone?" his face seemed more concerned than angry at her reckless behaviour. "The filly was very restless, my Lord, and I thought it best to exercise her so she wouldn't become a danger to herself or her rider. Please forgive me, my Lord, I did not think." She looked away ashamed of herself, in putting the young horse's life in danger.

Leaning back, sat up in the strangely comfortable bed, Morwen stared into the fire. She could hear the muted pounding of boot beats outside the closed door, and chattering courtiers as they passed by. She felt awkward lying in one of the beds' of Meduseld that would normally be for honoured guests. _I should not be here. Nellas would have looked after me, not that I need looking after anymore._ Huffing, she threw the blanket off her and climbed out of bed. The wooden floor was cold under her feet and creaked as she shifted her weight. She made the bed tidy and cleaned away the things that had been used in healing her away from the table. Leaning against the window sill she looked out; the sun was out and there was only a gentle warm summer breeze. Ceorl as sweeping the stables and looking bored as ever, Éothain was helping Éomer break in a young stallion that had been brought in from one of the outer villages, and there was several groups of gossiping women. _Gossiping about my foolishness most likely._ Sighing, she held her arms around herself and looked down and away. A gust blew her red locks back and made her look back out into the courtyard below. Éothain was now standing alone in the pen and Ceorl was staring up at her with that rather common surprised expression. "I see you're feeling stronger." The deep gravely voice startled her and she turned to face the unexpected visitor. Éomer was standing in the doorway, arms folded and head tilted. "Very much so, my Lord." Bowing low she kept her eyes to the ground, feeling his powerful gaze on her. As she rose to standing her head kept low so that her eyes were not visible.

Stepping inside the room, he sighed inwardly as the young woman kept her eyes fixed on the ground. _I hate formalities, feels more like fear than manners. _Unfolding his arms he put one on her shoulder, lifting her chin gently with his other hand.

"I apologize for my foolish behaviour, my Lord. I…" her voice trailed off as his eyes fixed on hers'. _I peasant could go mute with such an intense gaze such as his on them._

He placed his hand on her other shoulder once he got her to look at him. "You are safe, that is what matters now. No one was hurt." A flicker of a smile twitched and eventually grew from the corners of her lips and she bowed her head slightly, but keeping her eyes locked with his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ceorl looked up from his sweeping as she approached the stable doors. The breeze whipped her hair into the air and fluttered her dress. "Feeling better?"

"I dare say better than before." There was that same shrewish smile that she held when she knew she'd gotten away with something. "And why do you look so pleased with yourself?" her eyes sharpened and she put her hands on her hips, the smile suddenly replaced with a stern jaw. "Because, Lord Éomer wishes for me to help him break in the new stallion from the Wold tomorrow." She got the reaction she was aiming for; complete and utter disbelief, his mouth was almost hanging wide open if it hadn't been for the broom handle he was leaning on.

It was a warm night, the sky was clear and the stars sparkled sharply like burning torches from a distant land. She pushed the blanket off her shoulders and stood up to walk over to the open stable doors. It was too hot and the anticipation about tomorrow was hindering her sleep. _Tomorrow I will show my skill, or make a bigger fool than before._ Walking over to the fence of the training pen she wriggled her bare toes in the cool grass before sitting herself up on the fence and looking over the mountains. The moon was a crescent and made the permanent snows on the peak of the mountains glow like the crowns of kings. _Soon there will be snow of my Lord's brow._

Éomer paced up and down the empty corridors of Meduseld, his brow furrowed and hands clenched in a fist at his side. Eowyn stood leaning against a pillar in the Golden hall watching her brother as he frowned with worry. "You will ware a ditch if you keep that up." Stopping, momentarily thrown off his train of thought, he looked over to his little sister's shadowed figure across the hall to him. "Do you make a habit of watching me?"

"Someone has to."

"Gamling does that enough as it is." His frown lifted and the lack of sleep caught up with him. He walked into the centre and sat himself on a bench in front of the glowing embers of the huge fireplace. "You should not fret over such things. Uncle thought you to be the rightful heir after Theodred…" her voice trailed off as the memory came flooding back, stabbing at her heart as she sat beside him. "He should be awake worrying, not me. I am no king, Eowyn."

"That's because you have not been crowned yet."

"Eowyn…" she slapped his arm with a smile. He could only muster a warily smirk in response to his shrewish sister's teasing. "Faramir has himself a handful with you." Standing proudly she looked down at him as if he was a child. "Go outside. The fresh air might help you sleep." At that she lift him in peace, still sat slumped on the bench in silence.

The courtyard was empty and every house was dark as their inhabitancy slept soundly inside. _At least some people can._ Being outside had slightly helped in cooling her down from being stuck inside the stuffy stables. The breeze was not cold but held a slightly coolness that refreshed her as it blew up from behind her, sending her hair and dress floating forward. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being completely alone and free, if only for a moment. Éomer stood leaning on the fence beside her quietly for quite a while before she noticed. Noticing a pair of arms leaning beside her she jumped down and looked to the intruder, her heart hammering in her chest. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

"Oh no, my Lord, do not apologize, I was off in a dream." She smiled broadly before propping herself back up onto the fence and looking back up to the mountains and moon. They both looked at the magnificence of the Misty Mountains and the glowing of the snow cause by the moon for a long time before either spoke. "They're magnificent in moonlight."

"That they are." Morwen looked down to him, the moonlight reflected in his brown eyes and golden hair. He looked so handsome and strong, but also very tired. "You looked tired my Lord."

"I have not found it easy to sleep lately."

"I don't think standing around outside in the middle of the night helps… if you don't mind me saying, my Lord." She turned back to the mountains shyly after her little outburst. _She sounds just like Eowyn._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning was fresh and bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as the sun shone down onto the courtyard. The entire population of Edoras was bustling with excitement as many guests had arrived for the coronation tomorrow. Éomer was stood at the top of the stone stairs leading up to Meduseld welcoming the guests. Morwen directed Ceorl and the others temporary stable hands as what to be done with the sudden influx of mounts to be tended to. Her face was cold and serious just as it had been all morning and her words were sharp and harsh when she spoke.

She stopped for a moment, stepping away from the busy courtyard and stables, leaning on the side wall of a house and sighing. She couldn't get the images of that dream out of her head no matter how much she banged it against the wood.

She stood alone in a plain flat field, the sky was darkening to red and there was a dark mist rolling in towards her. There was no sound and no matter how much she ran in any and all directions she found herself to be completely alone. There were weapons of all kinds strewn everywhere she cared to look stained with blood, just like the grass. The sudden roar of war raged from behind and she turned slowly to find Éomer collapsed and battered badly. The sounds got louder as she knelt down and picked him up until they deafened her and she could feel her ears bleeding. His face was deathly pale, almost blue, and as cold as mid-winter's snow.

Éomer sighed heavily as the last guest had been welcomed and entered the hall. _I was hounded before, but now. I will never get any rest._ He forced a smile as one of the single women of the court waved at him coyly and winked. A deep rumbling laugh woke him from his train of thought. "And what is so funny?" Gamling walked up to him with his hands held behind his back trying to control his laughter. "You can't bring you eored into the celebrations tonight."

"But I'd need the protection."

Morwen froze and listened carefully when a sudden heavy thud sounded out from the stables. She ran back out into the courtyard when she heard Ceorl shouting her. She found that the other stable hands had fled back to their homes and Ceorl was stood staring worriedly into the stables. The same heavy thudding sounded out again but louder accompanied by the splintering of wood. "The stallion… the young stallion…" stepping forward slightly, she saw the young stallion rearing and kicking at the stall door. Just at that moment the wounded door gave away and the angry colt bolted. Ceorl opened his mouth to cry out but was interrupted by Morwen tackling him to the ground, out of the path of the enraged stallion.

"What happened?" Ceorl was still shaking slightly was Gamling demanded an answer from him. Glancing over to Morwen who was tackling a horse up, Ceorl was unsure how to answer. Her face was stern and unmoving in her anger as she led the mount out and past them both. Éomer stepped in front of her and looked at her with a mix of concern and questioning. "He'd grown restless and sudden bustle of people and horses spooked him and he bolted."

"And?"

"And I'm going to fetch him back."

"Shouldn't his rider go and fetch him?"

"Yes. If they had a mount, but that mount just went galloping off into the fields without them." She looked away from him trying to remember her place compared to the towering man in her path. "That colt was my responsibility so I'm going to get him back." At that she tightened her grip on the reins and walked past him in silent rage.

As she mounted her horse rain clouds blew in from over the mountains, heavily black and ready to burst open. The first drop of rain landed on the body of the white horse on the flag that whipped round in the wind as she galloped out of the gate of Edoras after the unruly escaped animal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Night was crawling in and the clouds had opened letting down its heavy contents when she finally came back to Edoras, horses in tow. She was covered in mud and exhausted. Once she had put the horses in their stalls she collapsed on to her bed and closed her eyes. The next sound she heard other than her own heartbeat in her ears was Ceorl's speedy foot beats as he ran over to her. "Are you alright? Morwen?" opening one eye, she glanced at him before closing it again. "Too tired to speak, huh?" this time she opened both eyes and glared at him. He finally caught on and left her in peace, going back outside to inform everyone of her return. Closing her eyes, she drifted into sleep quickly.

The night was black and the moon was covered by clouds when she finally awoke. For a moment she was unsure exactly what she had done yesterday but looking forward she saw her quarry fast asleep in the stall opposite, curled up and snoring quietly. As she rose her body reminded her exactly what she had put it through yesterday and she moaned as every muscle ached.

The clouds opened as Morwen halted on top of the hill and searched the horizon for the escaped stallion. Her fierce eyes narrowed on everything in the outstretched fields, searching relentlessly for the missing colt. _I cannot return until he is found._ Urging her mount to continue down the hill the rain got into full swing, hammering down like an avalanche onto her and the young mare.

For a long time everywhere seemed silent, apart from the muted splashes of muddy puddles as they cantered along. The distant sound of a whiney changed they direction, focusing them towards a huddle of trees. The sky was almost black and the rain continue to beat down, giving her a headache, as they cautiously entered the patch of trees. She drew the mare to a halt when she saw the stallion grazing with his back to them, clearly unaware of their presence. Sliding out of the saddle as quiet as possible, Morwen padding her way over to the stallion and caught his reins. Surprised by the mere glance from him, she gently pulled him away from the grass and took up the mare's reins as well and headed back. The sudden howl from behind froze all three of them as they stepped out of the trees. Instead of the more likeliest of bolters of the two horses held either side of her, the mare reared up, yanking Morwen's arm up suddenly and straining her shoulder. Her hand burnt as the reins were pulled free and the mare galloped into the distance, leaving her stood with the stallion in the cruel downpour. The howl sounded out again, closer and fiercer then before, making her legs feel weak beneath her and the stallion beside her edge away. Looking behind, she caught the sight of a prowling wolf, slipping behind a tree as she looked harder. Before she even realise what she was doing she had mount the saddle-less stallion and was galloping at high speed in the opposite direction of the trees.

After who knows how long she finally decided to slow the stallion's retreat so she could try and get her bearings. Looking in all directions, she finally realised she was near the river Entwash, only a few minutes ride away from the bridge Entwade. _That's at least a tow hour ride from Edoras, and I still have to find Tanta wherever she was wondered off to. _She sighed heavily and urged the stallion into a gentle trot forward, her body finally letting her know how wary she was. After a few minutes she reached the river, gushing grey and fast from the lasting intense downpour, and the mare drinking peacefully a few paces beside her. Dismounting, Morwen approached the mare with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow. "And where did you think you where going young lady?" receiving a nudge and nicker in return, she patted the colt's muzzle and grabbed up her reins. Mounting the mare, she took hold of the stallion's reins and started the tiring journey home.

Rolling her shoulders and groaning, Morwen walked slowly over to the closed stable doors and gently pushed them open. The sky was darker then she ever recall and it caused her to shiver slightly at the not too distant memory of the War. The despondent wives of fallen soldiers as less and less men returned each time. The confused child, too lost in thought over their missing brothers and fathers to play games. Those wounds were still too fresh in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You're making it a habit of riding off alone." The deep voice startled her and she tensed up, moaning as her muscles complained in response. She relaxed when she recognised the owner of the voice and leant against the stable doorframe. "And you're making it a habit of sneaking up on me." Remembering who she was talking to she looked away shyly, trying to hide her bright red cheeks. "I apologize. I did not mean to speak out of turn. My Lord."

_I hate protocol, especially when it stops people from speaking their mind_. He looked at her, her cheeks were flushed red and she was trying to hide it. "Man tolthant i 'waew?" Looking over, Éomer saw Aragorn standing at the top of the stairs with a tankard in his hand, waving over at his young friend merrily. The roar of the celebrations echoed loudly down to them from the hall. "You've had too much to drink!" Both men smiled broadly and the older of the two waved before going back inside.

"Will you not join the party, my Lord?" she looked questioningly at him once her cheeks finally went back to normal. "I find myself wanting a quiet moment to think over tomorrow's events."

"It will be a most joyous occasion." She couldn't help but smile at the idea. She was so excited about tomorrow, the coronation and the huge party after. _I feel like a child again._ "Yes. I think the entirety of Middle-Earth is looking forward to tomorrow more than I."

"My Lord?" he sighed heavily and he seemed to grow suddenly very tired and wary looking. Morwen put a reassuring hand on his shoulder for a moment before pulling away and barely controlling her flushing cheeks. _What am I doing? He is our king, and I am a mere stable hand._ Looking at his face, it seemed to her that he had aged ten years suddenly and was now carrying every worry in the world on his shoulders. She wanted desperately to comfort him with words of advice and wisdom but could think of nothing. "Do not worry, my Lord, the people love you." He looked up to the sky, as if the idea of being loved was alien and prosperous. "I love you."

* * *

Elvish:Man tolthant i 'waew?  
_Pronunciation: Mahn tole-thahnt ee wye?_  
**Translation: How is the weather?**

** I little short, I know, but I thought it was a good place to finish; on a cliffhanger. Leave it to your imagination to figure out the rest. Mua hahaha. Hope you liked it, please review so I know what you thought of it. Thank you soo much to every who reviewed it. -big hugs- .  
love,  
Lostariel **

**XxX **


End file.
